A Swan Queen story
by OuatCastle
Summary: Emma is thinking about her life and the place Regina has in it. She realize that they have more in common than she tought. She might be the happy ending Regina dreamed off.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the night; Emma was sitting on a bench looking at the dark waters of Storybrooke thinking about her life.

She was living in a fairytale , in what was real was what she always denied, but Snow White or not, Mary Margaret was still her mother which was still a little bit strange; having a mother about the same age that her.

The closest things that stayed real in here were Henry…and Regina. She never denied about being the evil queen. The only time she asked her about the curse she told her the truth. But now, Regina hated everyone, including Emma, which was understandable.

Emma was thinking about going to apologize to Regina so she stood up and suddenly she heard a big splash.

She ran toward the sound and when she looked in the water, it was bubbling, something or someone had fell in there.

Emma took her red leather jacket off her shoulders and only in her tank top and pants she jumped. She shivered but didn't hesitate to jump if it was to save a life.

She couldn't see much in those dark waters. She could barely see if it was a man or a woman but she could see it drowning deeper and deeper because of the heavy clothes. She grabbed an arm and start pulling the body to the surface hoping that it was not too late. She tried to get a better grip on the person and it was definitely a woman.

At the surface, she looked at the face of the one she had just saved. It was Regina and she was unconscious.

Emma dragged her on the top of the dock and searched for a pulse. Luckily, she was still alive.

Emma knew that she had to do mouth-to-mouth, but she was not sure if she could do it.

She slowly leaned in and put her lips on Regina's and the instant they touched, she felt Regina moving. She started to cough water so Emma helped her sit up. Regina looked at Emma right in the eyes.

-"Emma".

-"Hey".

-"What are you doing here?"

-"I was thinking"

-"At this hour"

-"Well what were you doing here yourself, falling in the water. You must have had a little too much to drink"

-"I didn't"

-"Surely so this accident happened because a ghost pushed you."

-"It was not an accident. Goodbye Miss Swan."

Regina started to walk away from her. Emma stands still thinking about what she just said. She could not believe what she understood of this phrase because if it was not an accident it means it was on purpose. Did Regina really tried to kill herself? At this thought, Emma ran to Regina and grabbed her arm.

-"I am sorry".

-"What?"

-"I am sorry for bringing Henry to New York without telling you, I am sorry for stopping believing in you about Archie, I am sorry for taking Henry from you, I am sorry for destroying your apple tree, I am sorry for yelling at you, I am sorry for punching you, I am sorry for your mother's death, I am sorry for…"

-"Stop. You are going to catch a cold. Come to my house, it is closer."

-"Regina, I really am sorry for all this and more I'm sure."

-"I know I understood."

-"It wasn't sarcastic or angry; she said it very calmly and even gave a small smile to Emma which made her smile herself."

Regina picked her key from behind some bushes. She probably didn't have the intention to come back so she left her keys. She opened the door slowly and let Emma come in. It was just the same as she left it the last time she came in the house.

-"It's been a while"

-"What is?"

-"Coming into your house. I believe last time was when you offered me your poisoned apple turnover."

-"Which was a big mistake."

-"Why did you do it? I was leaving town. I mean, everything would have be the same as before."

-"But I didn't want it to be the same again!"

-"Why is that? I tought this was your happy ending."

-"My happy ending was Daniel and I raising our children but look how that ended!"

-"You have Henry."

-"Oh really because I tought he was your child!"

-"He is, but he is yours to. I mean, you still have raised him for ten years and I am pretty sure he would not have turned such a good kid if it would have been me who had raised him. As much as it pain me to say it."

-"You really think that?"

-"Well yeah."

-"I should get us some towels."

Regina went upstairs and meanwhile Emma stared at her feet.

-"Something interesting down there?"

-"You tell me."

Regina stared at her in shock. Understanding the innuendo, she blushed and hand a towel to Emma without looking her directly into the eyes. Emma had a small laugh about how uncomfortable she had put Regina which then looked at her with a little smile.

-"I like it when you smile. You look even nicer if that's even possible."

Regina did not know what to answer so she just went to the living room. Emma followed her.

-"Do you want something to drink?"

-"Your famous apple cider. I kind of like it but the first time you offered me some I kind of didn't had time to finish it because you kind of throw me out of your house."

-"I can do it again if you keep going like that. By the way, why do you keep bringing up past moment?"

-"I was thinking on the dock remember."

-"You were thinking about me?"

-"Partly, well I was thinking about you when I heard the splash. I was going to go apologize to you. I am happy I had the chance to do it."

-"Me too."

-"I know that in fairytales and all we are supposed to be enemy but I don't really believe in all this crap…"

-"Miss Swan! Language!"

-"Henry is not here."

-"Still, but keep going."

-"Friends."

-"What?"

-"We could stop fighting and become friends and to be truthful I don't really hate you. It is just that you are a very challenging woman and it was kind of fun constantly fighting, not that I miss it I prefer being your friend."

-"I never really had friends miss Swan."

-"Neither do I, we will learn. And please stop calling me Miss Swan all the time, not that I mind, but all the time it is kind of strange."

-"Ok Emma."

-"There you go it wasn't that hard."

-"You are right it wasn't."

-"Oh my God Regina who is agreeing with me I must be dreaming."

-"Don't get excited already, it is just the beginning"

They started laughing. They took a couple drinks more and when it was starting to get fuzzy Regina asked:

-"Why don't you stay for the night? I have an extra room."

-"Why not, I don't feel like going back home anyway soon."

-"Why is that?"

-"It is getting kind of tight in there and Mary Margaret and David, mom and dad, whatever, are kind of not in a good mood."

-"And that is why you were out late."

-"I never had a family and then suddenly, boom, a whole fairytale."

They starred at each other for a while when suddenly Emma stood up

-"I better go to bed, I'm exhausted."

-"Goodnight."

-"Goodnight."

Regina stayed there still. When suddenly Emma came back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-"Don't ever try to kill yourself again please."

-"I promise I won't"

They exchanged a smile and Emma went to bed. A few minutes, Regina went upstairs and by passing in front of Emma's room she opened slightly the door to see Emma sleeping deeply like a baby. She smiled and went to her room.

In her bed, she tought…

I could get use to this.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Emma woke up with a terrible headache. She realized that she wasn't in her bed and had a second of panic, when she suddenly remembered the events of last night. How kind had been Regina, and how vulnerable she had seen her. Regina! Was she alright? Emma jumped from bed and rushed downstairs, she then smelled the good smell of coffee, so she went to the kitchen and saw Regina making pancakes. She turned around and had a shocked face when she looked at Emma.

-"Are you still drunk Emma or are you just not a morning person?"

-"What? What's wrong?"

-"I think you forgot something".

She then point to Emma with a grin. Emma looked down and realizes she was only wearing her panties and her tank top.

-"Oh shit!"

She then ran upstairs and into her room and leaned on the door.

"What an idiot am I!? God I'm so embarrassed. I can't go back. She will laugh at me. Yeah like she isn't right now."

Her stomach growled.

"Fuck that, I'm hungry."

She put her pants on and then took off her tank top to put her bra on when she heard a knock on the door.

-"Breakfast is ready!"

She tried to make a jump for the closet but hit her foot on the corner of the bed. She started screaming in pain so Regina rushed in the room when they stopped face to face, Emma realized that she had not put her bra yet. She was standing bare breast in front of Regina who had already turned pink. She fast grabbed one boob in each hand.

-"The breastfast is served. I mean breakfast. So hurry up before it gets cold."

Regina left and Emma got dressed up fast, being careful not to hit her feet on anything else that could cause extreme pain and loud screaming.

She went downstairs and went to the dinner room where two plates full of pancakes were on the table. Regina was sitting in front of her plate, waiting for her.

-"What took you so long, you got lost?"

-"Well by the size of this house it could have happened, but no."

They ate silently when Regina started talking.

-"So about yesterday…is it still good?"

-"What is?"

-"You already forgot! How drunk were you last night?"

-"Not enough."

-"Not enough for what!?"

-"To forget. I remember last night, and I don't regret what I said about us"

-"Us? About being friends?"

-"Yes, friends..."

-"Maybe you should go; your parents must be worried."

-"I'm not ten anymore you know."

-"Then Henry will be worry. So just go. Leave."

-"Are you kicking me out?"

-"See it has you want but I have things to do."

-"Fine. Goodbye madam mayor."

Emma stood up and left without forgetting to bang the door loud enough to make the walls stumble. Regina stood still looking at the empty wall in front of her when she grabbed the plate in front of her throw it to the ground.

Emma went back home and when she opened the door Mary Margaret was standing there chewing her nails.

-"Where were you? We were so worried. You weren't answering your phone."

-"Yeah, I suppose I had turned it off."

-"Emma you are back!"

-"Hey kid. Missed me?"

-"A lot."

-"Don't you have school?"

-"No, it is Saturday".

-"Oh sorry."

-"What happened, Emma? I am your mother, you can tell me. Did you meet someone, was it because you stayed at his place tonight? It's okay you know but next time call us before."

-"I am not ten anymore. I can take care of myself. And if you really want to know, I was with Regina! Now will you excuse me, I am really tired because I didn't sleep much last night."

Snow stayed still with her mouth open and with her eyes opened wide fixing nothing. She sure had hit hard.

In the afternoon, Emma woke up again, took a shower and got dressed. She went downstairs and her parents were whispering.

-"Emma we need to talk."

-"I don't want to talk."

She then opened the door and left.

She was sitting on the same bench were it all started, thinking about the event of last night. It seems like she hadn't seen Regina in years but it just had been a few hours. She closed her eyes and smelled the sweet salty smell of the ocean.

Suddenly someone sat next to her. She knew it was her but she kept her eyes close, smelling her apple scent perfume, typical.

They just sat there here for minutes when Regina took a deep breath and started talking.

-"Seems like it didn't go well with your parents."

-"I kind of said things that could have been misunderstood"

-"Like what?"

-"That I stayed at your place last night"

-"Oh"

-"Right, now my parents are kind of mad or confused or panicked. I don't really know, actually, I don't think I really know them. You are the only one here who seems familiar, and Henry, of course."

Regina stayed silence not knowing what to answer. Emma looked at her hoping for an answer. She saw Regina looking at her hands. She took one of Regina's hands.

-"Hey it is not your fault."

-"It is totally my fault! I am the one who cursed them all."

-"But you didn't send me in the wardrobe."

-"Still, if they hadn't send you I would have killed you."

-"Without the curse, Henry would never have existed."

-"He is a blessing."

-"Yes he is."

-"You don't want to go home do you?"

-"Not really but I have to. I need to fix things with my parents."

-"Or not"

-"What does that mean?"

-"Well why don't you let Snow panic for a while."

-"You would like that don't you?"

-"That is kind of the point"

-You always seek for revenge. Why? She made a mistake a long time ago and that does not take away your pain or the fact that your love will never come back. After all this time, even if it is difficult, trust me, I think you should move on and love again.

-"Everyone hates me here. Who could possibly love me."

-"I don't hate you. Just redeem yourself and maybe someone else will see what I see."

Emma got up and left, waving her hand goodbye.

When she got to the apartment, it was empty. Henry was probably at school and Mary Margaret and David were at work. Despise what she had told Regina, she was incapable to confront them, something had change and she needed to figure it out herself first. She gathered her things and left a little note on the table.

She then put her stuff in her car and drove to the forest. Mary Margaret had once mentioned a little wood cabin where she and David went when there was the big storm. She tought, it would be the perfect place to be alone.

She parked her car and tried to hide it with branches but the bright yellow was hard to hide. Then she picked up her stuff and dropped them in the cabin. She then explored the small residence. «Comfy»

She felt exhausted even though she had sleep twice, maybe it was her emotions, but she had biggest emotion before. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes. Without realizing it, she was fast asleep. When she woke up, it was the middle of the night and it was freezing.

She took a pull-over from one of her bags and put it on top of the clothes she was already wearing and slid under the covers but it was still freezing.

She got up to light a fire. She looked at the flames and realizes that it was not the good way, running away, but from what, her parents, her responsibilities, her feelings, Regina?

Staying in the cabin was not the right choice and it didn't even belong to her. She did not want to be considered a criminal once again. She gathered her stuff, again and stormed out the cabin. Talking of storm, the wind was intense and had already cleaned her car from the branches. She threw her things in the car and drove back to the city.

She could not go home at this hour so she decided to go to the sheriff station. Her sleeping hour were already messed up, a little work could not hurt. Despise her will, she fell asleep.

«I see our taxes are well wasted. »

Why was Regina here, what hour was it and why was she here. Oh right!

«How many times are you going to say that one?

-"As much as I want."

-"Of course."

-"I can see you slept well."

-"Why?"

-"You have the imprint of the desk on your cheek." »

Emma touched her cheek and tried to see herself in a reflecting surface. «You know, if it is so desperate with you and your parents why don't you come live with me. » Regina could not believe what she said she hope she could have taken it back but she didn't really want to and plus, she did feel lonely and Emma seems the only one to care.

At the same time, Emma thought: «This could be a great solution and she must feel very lonely so it's a win-win. »

-"I'd love to." »

Regina smiled at her and then took her poker face again. «But for now you are supposed to work, so after your shift come with your stuff and I will install you comfortably in your room because that is what friends do.

-"Yes and we are…friends".

-"Yes. See you later, Emma." »

If they were really friends why was her heart beating so fast?


	3. Chapter 3

After her shift just before she left, Mary Margaret accompanied by Henry came into her office. «Hey Emma. Can I talk to you?

-"Yeah sure".

-"I'm sorry if we treated you like a baby. I know you are a big girl but it is hard for us. You have to understand; when we sent you to the wardrobe you just had been born. We only had the time to give you a kiss. But I am sure you understand. So if you want time for yourself, we understand but Henry would want to come with you."

-"Yeah mom, I missed you."

-"You have not seen me for one day but you have ignored Regina, who, by the way , is also your mother, but you don't miss her! Don't you think she misses you. She is hurt and broken and if you really love her you have to spend more time with her because she thinks you don't love her."

-"This is what you talked about with Regina the day you slept at her place?"

-"Yes, partly. She is his mother too."

-"I want to see her."

-"Then come with me, I was going to her place."

-"You are going to stay at Regina's? What is really going on here?"

-"I don't know that is why I need time."

-"With her?"

-"She needs me! At least, she needs someone. And besides, we are friends."

-"Regina, your friend. She doesn't know how to love!"

-"And because of whom? Come on Henry, we are going to your mother's". »

Emma got in the car with Henry and drove thru Mifflin Street. She parked her car in front of the house and stormed out of the car and knock three times on the door. Henry ran behind her and waited as the door open, Emma shouts to Regina: «I am tired of them treating you like the Evil Queen! »

-"Is it not what I am? Hello Henry."

-"For me you are Regina and you are not evil, a bitch, yes but not evil."

-"Emma! Henry is here!"

-"Oh. Henry, don't tell what I just said."

-"OK"

-"Why don't you two gets your stuff and we can talk about this inside." »

Emma took boxes and Henry with his backpack helped her carry some more in the gigantic Mayor's house.

Inside Henry knew exactly where to go and rushed to his room. Regina screamed: «Henry take off your shoes and don't let them in the stairs. Someone could get hurt. » And then add to Emma, in a lower voice: «And by someone I mean Emma, how clumsy is she? » She then went to the stairs and turned back: «Are you coming or what?

-"Yeah right."

-"I will show you your room. It is really not the place that is missing so I will show you around and if you rather take another room just tell me."

-"Wow what happened to Regina."

-"She got her son back home."

Emma did not know what to say, so they just climbed the stairs in silence. Regina showed her the room she had prepared the same one Emma had slept in the first time. «I think it will be fine, just maybe one thing.

-"What?"

-"Could there be something to protect the corner of the bed because my toe is still hurting and my pride."

-"Oh there is nothing to worry about that, but I guess, just be careful this time or it could be Henry that gets a surprise."

They both laugh at the memory. At the moment Henry came in the bedroom: «What surprise? », which made them laugh even more. «Nothing, sweetheart. Why don't you go play a game with Emma while I go make dinner? »

-"Ok cool. Come on Emma let's go play battleship. I am going to sink you."

-"Oh but you never saw me play. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

-"Beware Henry she is a nasty one! Oh! By the way do you want something to eat in particular? »

Henry and Emma looked at each other and said together: «Lasagna and apple pie! »

Regina smiled and gave Henry a kiss on his forehead and then turned to Emma and did the same. «You kids are hilarious! »

When she was gone Henry and Emma went to the living room and started playing. «Thank you.

-"Why, Henry?"

-"For making my mom happy."

-"I think you are the one who is making her happy. She was nice with me because she was happy you got back home with her"

-"Yes, but I never heard her laugh like that and I never saw her smiling the way she does."

-"Really?" »

Henry nodded his head. «Maybe I should help her prepare the food. Why don't you play some other game?

-"So I win the game then?"

-"I guess so but I want my revenge"»

Emma went to the kitchen. The lasagna was already in the oven and Regina was making the pie. «Do you need help with something?

-"Not really but you and Henry could set the table."

-"It is okay I can do it on my own. Let's let him play for a little while more."

-"Like he doesn't play enough."

-"He is a kid, he can play as much as he wants"

-"Not as much as he wants but I get your point. You arrived a little late it is soon done. Go get Henry, I will get the lasagna on the table and put the apple pie in the oven. This way, it will be ready when we will be done eating the lasagna."

-"Great, I'm starving." »

The three of them sat at the table and started to eat. «Yum, Henry was right; you make the best lasagna in the whole world!

-"Well thank you. I hope you will en joy my apple pie"

-"I have no doubt. But just reassure me, it is not poisonous this time."

-"There is no reason to poison the food but if it can reassure I will take the first bite."

-"I am done with my lasagna. Can I have dessert now please?"

-"You will have to wait for Emma and I to finish our plates and then we will all take the dessert together."

-"That is because you talk too much."

At the end of the dinner, Regina told Henry to go to bed, and offered a glass of wine to Emma. «So, you are the strict mother and I am the fun one.

-"I guess we could say that"

-"I am not saying it in a bad way."

-"I understood"

-"I am happy that you are the one to have adopted Henry. You raised him well. You are a great mother."

-"Thank you. That means a lot to me. You know, I wasn't always the Evil Queen. When I was young and I was with Daniel, he was my stable boy, we wanted family, getting married, having plenty of children. We didn't care about money and I didn't care about being a queen. I wanted love and freedom. When Daniel died, it wasn't only my lover that disappeared; it was also my whole life. Then my mother made something else with my pieces, something I would never wanted to become, but it happened anyway."

-"I'm sorry…"

-"Don't be. It is not your fault. At the contrary, you saved me."

-"You know, I never really believed in the one and only true love. I believe that you can love again." »

Emma slowly took Regina hand in hers and squeezed it gently. At this moment, Regina felt the need for some physical contact. She leaned in and put her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma took her in her arm and started caressing her back in a soothing way. Emma leaned back dragging Regina with her; she leaned Regina between herself and the back of the couch and grabbed a cover. She ran her hands thru Regina's hair until she falls asleep and then Emma followed and fell asleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after, Emma woke up on the couch. She slowly emerged of her sleep and had a little panic when she felt Regina missing by her side. That is when she realized that it was morning and the sun was shining bright thru the windows. She closed her eyes and turned her head so she could stop being blinded by the bright light. Then she saw Regina, all dressed up, bringing her hot chocolate. She put it on the table and Emma took a sip; cinnamon, she thought of it, how kind. She looked at her and smiled «Thank you"

-"Thank you too." »

She then started to go away when Emma stopped her asking her a question. «What time is it and where is Henry?"

-"It is ten and Henry is at school. I was going to the town hall and I made you breakfast. Goodbye Miss Swan."

She then left fast without another word. «What the hell did I do?! »

She got in her room, took a shower and got dressed then went to work.

At dinner time, she went to the town hall and knock on Regina's door. «Come in.

-"Hello Regina."

-"Hi Emma."

-"Is everything fine, because this morning, you did not seemed in a good mood?"

-"Is this why you came here?"

-"No. I came here to ask you if you wanted to come grab a bite at Granny's for dinner now. I am on my break so…"

-"So you thought you'll invite me for dinner. Don't you think we see each other enough?"

-"Why does it matter? It is better than eating alone."

-"Yes, but what will people thinks. I understand that your parents don't see this "spending time together" of a good eye."

-"Since when do I care what people think?!"

-"Right I forgot about that."

-"You bet you did! But you why do you care? You were never frightened by anyone, so why now and why about…us."

-"There is no us!"

-"We share a son! That is not nothing! We have to get along."

-"If it is to get along, why not?"

Regina got up, grabbed her purse and passed in front of Emma; something was definitely not right.

They came together at Granny's and sat at a table. Ruby saw them and went to take their order. She said nothing but Emma saw her questioning her with her eyes.

They sat silently, waiting for their meal, avoiding eye contact. Emma stood «I…I'll go…to the bathroom. » She went to the bathroom and discretely Ruby followed her. «Emma what is going on?

-"I am dinning with the mayor."

-"Why?"

-"Well I had my lunch break."

-"No, why?"

-"Well, I live at her place now, we have to get along…for Henry"

-"So you, Emma, invited her, for dinner, for Henry?"

-"Yes"

-"Okay. I just don't get how you can stand her and ask for more."

-"She is not who everyone thinks she is."

-"Than who is she?"

-"I am still trying to figure it out."

-"That is a better answer."

-"What is?"

-"You invited her for dinner because you want to know her better. You like her."

-"I enjoy spending time with her and I realized that she and I had a lot in common and she understands me more than anyone."

-"Wow, that was deep."

-"Miss Swan, did you fell in the hole? Our meals have arrived. Hello Ruby."

-"Madam Mayor."

-"I'm coming"»

They sat and started eating. «What did she want to know?

-"She asked why we were eating together."

-"None of her business but what did you answer?"

-"I told her I wanted to know you better."

-"Yet, you haven't really asked anything."

-"Well tell me about you." »

Emma then took a gigantic munch in her hamburger and the sauce dripped on her chin. «You really don't know how to eat correctly do you? » She licked her thumb and passes it on Emma's chin to clean the sauce. Emma stopped eating and stared at Regina that was fixing her chin when she looked back into Emma's eyes she simply said: «I like when things are clean.

-"I can see that. But tell me something I don't know."

-"Then what do you know about me."

-"The obvious. You like when everything is clean and perfect. You are strict not that it is a bad thing. You are obsessed with apples. You make killing lasagna. So you are a great cook. You are also a great mother. Talking of mother, mine told me that you ride horses?"

-"Yes I do, since I'm a little girl."

-"Do you still do?"

-"Not very much. I didn't really had time."

-"Maybe we should go with Henry he seems to love everything prince-a-like. David taught him how to fight with swords, maybe you can learn him horseback riding."

-"And you."

-"I think I'll pass. I never really tried. I'll slow you down."

-"You just have to say it if you are afraid."

-"Let's just say it is your thing."

-"You will not get away so easily."

-"What else?"

-"Not much. I have to go back to work but it was nice Emma. Thank you." »

She put some money on the table and left. Ruby approached the table and leaned on looking at Emma. «So, seems like you date went well."

-"It wasn't a date."

-"Are you sure?" »

Emma let her money on the table and left without another word. The truth was that she wasn't sure. She seemed to like the Mayor a little bit too much. She then wondered if the feeling was mutual.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma got back to work, still thinking about the dinner. She was starting to wonder why she was really doing this. She was aware that every time she saw Regina her heart skipped a beat but was it love? She never felt that way for a woman but with Regina, every look or touch gave her chills. Even if she loved her, Regina could never love her back she expected to the best that they could be friend, but lovers, it was impossible. Regina was way too uptight and she hated her parents. A relationship between them was impossible.

Unconsciously, she started to cry. When a tear fell on the file she was working on, she realized that she was crying over Regina. She loved her. If not why would she be crying? It was not like her to cry like that. She wiped her tears and decided it was enough for the day. She wanted to go home, but she could not stand the idea of seeing Regina today so she went to her other home.

Emma knocked on Mary Margaret's door, after being sure it was not obvious that she had cried. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you. I have not been the best daughter lately."

"It's okay. Do you want a cocoa?"

"Yes please... Do you think I could spend the night here?"

"Yes, of course. But are you sure everything is fine?"

"Yeah, I just missed it here."

Snow knew that something was wrong with her daughter but she did not seem to want to talk about it so she said nothing.

Emma wanted to call at Regina's home to tell Henry that she was not going to get home tonight but she was too afraid that Regina would be the one to answer the phone.

Eventually, later, the phone rang and Mary Margaret answered. Emma heard the phone ring and thinking that it was Henry, got close to Snow to take it. When Mary Margaret had a surprised face and said "Regina?", Emma back off and made a sign like she wasn't there.

"You want to talk to Emma, hum..., she is not here"

"I know she is here, I just want to confirm...for Henry"

Emma made a sign like if she was taking a shower

"Well she is here, but she is in the shower so...she is not here"

"So how come I don't hear the shower. Oh, just forget it."

Regina just hung up.

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing..."

Emma got back to her room and let herself fall on the mattress. She practically fell asleep instantly, tired of all the drama.

She dreamed of Regina...

Her short hair were caressing her neck, while she was kissing her tenderly with those gorgeous lips. Her soft hands were touching her back, giving her shivers. She could practically smell the sweet scent of apple and cinnamon.

The cinnamon scent grew stronger and a knock on her door made her realize that she was waking up. Mary Margaret was standing at her door with a cup of hot chocolate. That was where the cinnamon scent came from. Of course, seing your mother, cool off the hot dream.

"Thanks"

"Did you slept well? I heard you mumbling"

"Really!? What was I saying?"

" I didn't understood but you were moaning a bit."

"Must have been a bad dream. I don't remember."

"Okay. I have to go to work but you can come back here anytime you want. You know you could always come back live here."

"Mom...I appreciate it but I can't...I can't live with my parents, even if we haven't spend a lot of time together. I'm a grown up now."

"I feel so bad, we have missed so much things of your life, we could have given you a great life and because of me there was the curse and we had to send you away. I am so sorry."

"I know I haven't had the most joyful childhood but without this curse, Henry would never had been born."

"You are right. Oh god, I am going to be so late. See you later. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

She decided to stay home for the day and clean. It was not in her habits to clean but it seems like Regina already had an influence on her. Two hard knock on the door caught her by surprise. Mary Margaret was at work at school, Henry was too, atleast he was supposed to and David was at work, who else could it be? Oh no! It could only be Regina! Emma fast hid behind the counter and tried not making any sound.

"Emma! I know you are here!"

"Ruby?"

"Damn right! Now open this door before I kick it down!"

Emma got by the door and opened it carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"Your Madam mayor has gone nuts!"

"What?! What do you mean?"

"I mean, she is mean again. You know she was becoming nice and all. And this morning she show up for her usual coffee and start threatening me!"

"What did she say?"

"She blamed me for putting bad idea in your mind and if we wanted to see her as the evil queen then she would be the evil queen. Something poetic like that. But still very scary and kind of hot."

" I guess she is mad at me."

"You don't say. By the way, what have you done to get her so mad?"

" Maybe because I was avoiding her."

"Why?"

"I...I..."

"You love her... Iwas right! Listen to me. If your are stupid enought to fall in love with the evil queen, you are stupid enough to go trought this."

"Thank you Rubes."

"You are welcome. It does seems like one of Henry story tough, The Evil Queen and her White Knight, so romantic."

"Bye Ruby."

"Bye"

Emma closed the door and leaned on it taking a deep breath. Now what was she supposed to do?

Admitting it to someone did fell good. She had to fix things for Ruby and she did miss not spending the day with Regina.

When Mary margaret and David got home Emma thank them and left so fast that they didn't have the time to say hello.

Emma felt like a teenager in love. She fast drove to the mansion and rang the bell with a big smile. She had the key but she wanted Regina to answer. When Regina opened the door, she was really mad. She was about to see something mean but then she stoped and looked at Emma's face who was smiling at her like if she had won to the lotery. To the surprise of Emma and probably also Regina, Regina started to laugh. Seeing Regina laugh and being in a good mood herself she started laughing. Henry that had heard them came to the door.

"What is going on? What is so funny?"

"Nothing. The dinner is ready. Why don't you come in...Emma."

She smiled at her tenderly looking at her in the eyes, Emma smiled back and followed them in the house.

Emma was hoping for lasagna but there was a chicken instead disapointed but still happy because Regina's cooking was amazing, Emma jumped on her chair and lick her lips. Regina's smile faded she turned her back to Emma for a moment and then sit down.

Once the dinner was over, Henry kissed both of his moms and went to bed.

"Apple cider?"

"Of course."

It had became an habits that after every dinner, Emma and Regina went in the living room and talked around a glass of apple cider. But tonight they didn't knew what to talk about.

"Ruby came to see me. You were mad."

"Of course I was mad, you were avoiding me and you didn't call. Henry was worried."

"Were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Worried"

"Of course not. You are a grown up woman."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. Once, with Daniel. Look how that ended."

"Me too. With Neal, Henry's father."

"He told me to love again, Daniel."

"And do you?"

"I don't know. My mother always told me that love was weakness but actions have proven otherwise."

"Just like when she tried riping my heart"

" What happened?"

"She couldn't. I told her love was strenght and she was pushed away by some kind of magic."

"If love was strenght how come I was not able to revive Daniel when she riped his heart out.?"

"Maybe he was not your true love. And if it had not happened, you and I would never have been here together."

Emma took Regina's hand and started to caress it slowly. Regina looked at her in the eyes and leaned closer. Their nose were touching and Emma could smell Regina's alcohol breath. She took a deep breath to memorize her scent. She wanted to kiss her so badly, her lips so close to hers but instead she didn't move waiting for Regina to make a move. And she did but maybe not the one Emma was expecting. Regina leaned her forehead so that their head were touching. Emma was feeling the soft skin of Regina on hers, wanting more but being so afraid. Regina leaned in closer and gave her a little kiss on the corner of the lips. Not moving, Emma whispered.

"Thank you"

They had both their eyes closed. Regina moved her lips closer to Emma's hear and said.

"I think I'm in love with you"

"I think I'm in love with you too"

They both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Emma could not hold it anymore. She pressed her lips on Regina's. Finally tasting her, she let out a little moan. Emma was holding Regina's neck. Regina put her hands on Emma's hips, lifting a little bit her top so she could touch her skin. Regina opened her mouth to let Emma's tongue into her mouth. Emma leaned on the couch dragging Regina with her. Regina was now on top of her kissing her neck.

"We should go to bed."

"Care to join me?"

"I am not tired at all. Why should we go to sleep now? I have a way more entertaining activity we could do in a bed."

"So why don't you show me miss Swan"

"You know it is turning me on when you say my name like that"

"I might say it again tonight. Bedroom. Now."

Regina and climb the stairs and went to Regina's room, closing the door behind them.


End file.
